Kurosaki Kazui's Time Travel Adventures
by AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: "You are magic, kid." Grimmjow said with a smirk in response to his word. TIME TRAVEL! KAZUI!
1. Aizen Sousuke

_"The path is being closed! Ichigo. The path to a world with no fear. The present world... Soul Society... Hueco Mundo... They were meant to become one. Life and death, twisted and fused together. They were destined to all be one and the same but now that will likely never happen. You have yourself to thank for that, Ichigo. Sadly, because of all your efforts here, life and death will never lose their current forms, and all those who breathe will continue to pass each and everyday by, living in fear of death for all eternity."_

"_... Yhwach. You desired a world where fear would no longer be a burden. But in a world without fear of death, people will never attain the hope that is to be found from casting their fears aside and persevering through them. While it is true that people can continue to press forward through the simple act of living, that is in no way comparable to marching forward in the face of death, while doing their damnedest to keep it at bay. That is why... That is why people have given that very march a unique and special name... Courage..."_

Kurosaki Kazui looked around in a curiousness befitting of a child of his age.

A snap of twig drew his attention to a very large tree and the person hiding behind it.

He titled his head. "Who's there?"

There was a pause before a boy that looked around his age came forward shyly in a hesitant manner. His feature was very mild. He got a scholarly brown hair which was complemented by his soft brown eyes. He brought a very thick book in his hands.

"... Hello."

"Hi!" Kazui said kindly.

He blinked slowly before he voiced his question. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Kurosaki Kazui! What's your name?" Kazui replied with a bright grin.

"Aizen Sousuke. How did you get here?" The boy asked softly.

"Hmm. I don't know. I was playing hide and seek with Ichika. She was closing on my hiding spot and I don't want her to find me just yet. The game would be so boring if she found me so easily! The next thing I know is that I am here!" He gestured to the tranquil forest surrounding them.

"Where is this anyway?" He asked curiously.

"My secret place." Aizen said quietly.

Kazui gasped. "Did I intrude? Sorry!"

He took a glance at Kazui's sheepish expression before he sighed. "I don't mind."

He sat down and started reading his book, completely ignoring Kazui.

Kazui also sat down. After five minutes of nothing to do, the child of Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime got bored and took a quick walk around the forest. When he returned, the other boy still stayed in the exact same spot, still reading his book. Kazui slumped to the ground again in boredom before an idea hit him and he quickly stood up again.

The boy grinned warmly. "Let's play!"

Aizen looked surprised for a bit before he closed his book and put it aside.

He cocked his head to a side. "What do you want to play?"

Kazui put a finger on his mouth, thinking silently. After a few seconds, he brighten and took a few steps forward.

"Tag! You are it!" He said while placing his hand flatly on Aizen's chest. In the next second, he bolted from there, running into the forest like a wind, leaving Aizen speechless for a moment.

The game last for two hours. It took Aizen an hour before he managed to tag Kazui and it took the same amount of time for Kazui to tag him back. Kazui was laughing happily by the end of it and Aizen managed a tiny, genuine smile for the first time in many years.

"I will catch you faster this time." Aizen said determinedly, preparing to chase him again.

Instead of running again, Kazui glanced upward at the darkening sky and pursed his lips.

"I have to go back now." He said sadly.

"Must you? We are having so much fun." Aizen admitted with a touch of loneliness, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's continue the game some other time."

"You will play with me again? Promise?" Aizen asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"I pro-" Before Kazui could finish his sentence, he was already back in his hiding spot.

"Kazui! There you are!" He was scooped into his father's arms in the next second.

"Dad!" He exclaimed with a big smile, so similar to his mother.

"We were so worried! Where were you?! Ichika said you just suddenly disappear during your game of hide and seek!"

"I made a new friend!"

"Dear, did you find him?" His mother was looking a little out of breath. Her voice was trembling with worry and panic.

"Orihime, calm down. Kazui is fine. He is safe." Ichigo said gently.

"_He_ escaped from Muken and Kazui was missing. I-" She burst into tears and simply hug her husband and their child.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a polite cough.

"Good evening." The man greeted politely.

Faster than you could say Bankai, Ichigo and Orihime stood protectively in front of their child, shielding him from the traitor.

"What the fuck do you want, Aizen?! How the hell did you manage to escape from Muken?!" Ichigo asked with a snarl while urgently signalling his wife to take their child away from there.

"Such crude language." Aizen sighed.

"I am afraid that I still have an unfinished business..." The former lord of Hueco Mundo began smoothly, "with Kurosaki Kazui."

"Stay away from him!" Orihime shouted immediately.

Before his parents could do anything, Kazui leaped forward with a big smile. The boy craned his neck. "Wow! You are so much bigger and taller now!"

Aizen smiled in amusement. He knelt down to the boy's level and gently put his hand on the boy's chest.

"Tag. You are it."

_We think a flower on a cliff is beautiful._

_Because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge._

_Unable to step out into the sky._

_Like that fearless flower._


	2. The Vizard

Kurosaki Kazui was running from an angry Hiyori in one second and then he was running from an angry Hiyori with a white hollow mask in the next one.

There was an angry roar next to his ear and a red cero formed about two centimeters away from his face, pulsating dangerously.

"Wait a damn second. Who the fuck is that?" A male with a grey hair shouted loudly, noting the sudden appearance of the little kid.

"A kid? How the hell did he get here?" A man with a spiked afro replied in confusion.

"Shit. Run away, kid!" Another man with long hair said urgently, noticing the close proximity between the former lieutenant and him.

"Sixty-nine minutes!" A deep voice suddenly rang out, reminding everyone of the time limit.

"Her time is almost up." A female voice stated with a gritted teeth.

"Do we really have to kill her?" Another female voice asked in concern.

"Come on, Hiyori! Wake up already!" Someone hollered out in a pressing tone

Kurosaki Kazui put his hand passed the pulsating red energy, gently touching the white mask on Hiyori's face. It resulted in an immediate effect, the cero dissipated and the hollow mask crumbled to dust. Her eyes also returned to their original color.

Hiyori's eyes rolled back and she fainted from sheer exhaustion.

Shinji was there to catch her in the next second and seven different swords were pressed near his neck.

"Okay, kid. You better start talking. Who are you? How did you get here?" Hirako Shinji said in a casual tone, contrasting the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I am Kazui." Mom always said that it was only polite to introduce yourself first.

Kazui. One courage.

How did he get here? It was just like that time when he played hide and seek with Ichika, just like he didn't want Ichika to find him just yet back then, he didn't want Hiyori to catch him. Then, he was suddenly here.

"I don't know how I got here. Where is this place?" He wanted to look around but his neck was surrounded by sharp blades and he would definitely get hurt if he tilted his head.

None of them answered his question, still starring intently at him like he was some kind of an enigma.

Kazui pouted a little on the inside. Mean.

"Are you working for Aizen?" The person standing behind him asked in a gruff voice, his tone as cold as a bucket of ice.

At the mention of his friend's name, a happy memory of playing a game of tag with his friend in the tranquil forest resurfaced immediately and Kazui's face brighten up.

"Sousuke and me are friends!" He chirped with a beaming smile, oblivious to the tightening grip of the swords around him and the rising killing intent.

Kazui wanted to play tag again.

The Vizard skipped a beat as one and their inside turned cold when the boy who just declared himself to be Aizen's friend suddenly disappeared into a thin air.

Shinji turned around. Was he a subordinate of Aizen? Was he an illusion? Did Aizen find them here and decide to send an illusion in the form a little kid to mess with them?

The kid suddenly appeared in front of him, a hand on his chest. Shinji jerked back in surprise.

The kid gave a fucking innocent grin. "Tag! You are it!"

Then, he bolted from there, disappearing again from their eyes. He appeared a moment later next to Mashiro who yelped in surprise. He disappeared again from there not even a second later. With that kind of speed, he could probably match Yoruichi, the goddess of flash herself. He kept disappearing and reappearing in different spots inside their hideout for the next hour.

After an hour of failure, they dropped down in exhaustion. None of them managed to catch him. That little runt ran like the wind. In that one hour, Shinji also became less believing of the kid being evil and more believing of him being innocent and used by Aizen.

An idea suddenly popped inside his head. Well, It won't hurt to give it a try.

"Hey, kid. Want a chocolate?" Shinji called out, taking a bar of chocolate from his pocket and waving it in his hand to get the kid's attention, ignoring the incredulous look that the other Vizard sent him.

Shinji blinked his eyes and the little runt was suddenly sitting on his lap, happily munching on the chocolate.

Then, the kid seemed to realize something and he craned his neck to look at Shinji's eyes.

"Thank you!" The little kid said with a bright grin, chocolate smeared around his mouth.

He returned to munching his chocolate, ignoring the disbelieving stare from everyone around him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kensei blurted out.

An exhausting hour of failure of catching the little runt and all it took was just a simple bar of chocolate.

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Deal with it."

Kazui suddenly stopped munching his chocolate and leaped from Shinji's lap.

"Oh, shoot! Ichika is going to be so mad at me! I promise to take her to the nearby park today. I completely forget it. Ah!" Kazui exclaimed in a panicked tone.

Then, he disappeared from the warehouse. Like a wind, he was there in one moment and completely gone in the next.

A minute later, Hiyori woke up with a yawn, she took one look at everyone and crossed her hands over her chest. "Did I miss something?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Lisa muttered back in reply to Hiyori's question.

"Someone get the damn phone and call Kisuke already." Shinji hollered tiredly from his position.

The former captain of the twelfth division usually got an explanation for this kind of thing.

It would be years later in the future when Hirako Shinji laid his eyes on Kurosaki Kazui and remembered this day. He left the son of Kurosaki Kazui and Inoue Orihime a bar of chocolate beside his crib with a whisper of advice.

"Make sure you stay away as far as possible from Aizen. If he ever get released from the Muken and ask you to be his friend, you tell him 'no', kid."


	3. 1 and 6

Ah. He did it again. At this rate, mom and dad were really going to be so mad at him.

Kurosaki Kazui frowned to himself. He was walking to school by himself when a strange man with electric blue spiky hair and light blue eyes with green lines below them appeared before him. He was tall and muscular, there was a remain of hollow mask on his right jawbone. He wore an unzipped black shirt that exposed a scar on his chest, black pants, black boots, two belts around his waist, a sword on his left side along his top belt. He also wore a white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black.

The man rudely demanded Kazui to tell him about his dad's location, saying he got an unfinished business with his dad. Kazui took a step forward, intending to point the man to his family clinic where his dad worked when it happened again. He suddenly switched place, finding himself standing on the top of a mountain of dead hollows in the middle of a vast land made of white sand. It was still morning just a second ago before he found himself in this giant desert place.

"_Welcome to our world, dearest child of courage, descendant of our great creator."_ The world itself seemed to whisper to him, the blowing wind gently caressed his face, greeting his arrival in the land of eternal night where hollows roamed freely.

"Who's there?" The only son of Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime turned his face from side to side, looking for the source of the deep voice.

"We don't want any trouble." A wary voice replied to him slowly from down below.

Kurosaki Kazui looked down from his spot, seeing a man with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ended at the base of his neck, unkempt and parted down in the middle, a faded goatee on his face. There was also a girl with a light green hair, arranged in a very basic manner. Her Hollow hole was positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask was in the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looked like it had been cut off and the left half of the mask covered her left eye. There was a flame design over her left eye socket. She got a light pink eye.

Both of them were wearing a dark cloak. The girl was slightly hiding behind the man. The man himself stood in an alerted manner, sleepy eyes sharpen in preparation for something, ready to either fight or flee.

It was kind of funny to see a grown-up man looking so weary towards a little kid wearing a green hoodie.

Hollow was a creature of instinct after all. The boy looked like a young human child yet there was something off about the boy, their instinct was going haywire, urging them to stay as far away as possible from the boy. The one standing before them wasn't a prey, it was a dangerous creature taking the form of a human boy, trying to look as harmless as possible. It was a predator of the highest class. A very strong one. Stronger than any hollow that they ever encountered so far. Stronger than them even.

All the hollows that they ever encountered immediately died just simply for being near them. The boy looked to be just fine. In fact, it was them who felt threatened in his presence. They were tense and weary since the moment that boy suddenly appeared out of thin air at the top of the mountain made of dead hollows.

Kazui cupped his hands near his mouth and shouted loudly over the blowing wind. "I don't want any trouble either!"

Mom always told him that a good boy won't create trouble for other people and Kazui was a good boy.

His words sounded really genuine to the hollows. Then, there was an awkward silence, the three of them simply starred at each other.

"Can you help me to get down there?" Kazui called out with a sheepish expression, breaking the silence with his ask for help. The hollows blinked in response before the older man extended his arms, ready to catch him. Kazui jumped down to the waiting arms with a gleeful voice in a befitting tone for one as young as him. He didn't forget to thank the man politely. Mom and dad always told him to never forget to say thank you to the people who helped him.

"My name is Kurosaki Kazui! Nice to meet you two!" Kazui introduced himself with a bright smile.

"Coyote Starrk and this is Lilynette Gingerbuck." The man said with a blink while pointing his finger to the girl beside him.

"So, where is this? Do you know how I can get to Karakura Town from here? I need to go to school." Kazui asked while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"This is Hueco Mundo. We can open a Garganta for you." Starrk said quietly, offering his help to the human boy kindly.

"How did a human like you get lost in this place, anyway? Are you stupid or what?" Lilynette asked loudly while crossing her hands over her chest, managing to regain her spunk after a while.

The three of them were sitting on the sand, forming an incomplete circle.

"I don't know. This thing keep happening to me. I hope mom and dad are not mad at me." Kazui said with a rueful smile. He was supposed to be in school after all, doing a quiz in math, not chatting idly with some fellows in an unknown place with a lot of white sand.

"You are strong." Coyote Starrk said quietly to the boy, observing him for his reaction to that statement.

Well, dad always told him that Kazui was a strong boy. So, Kazui beamed at Starrk in response to his words.

"I am!" Kazui said with a bright grin, innocent and full of life.

"By the way, aren't you guys feel kind of lonely here?" There were only the two of them in this vast place before Kazui arrived after all and he needed to leave soon.

"No. Not anymore." Starrk said after a while, smiling at Lilynette who immediately smiled back at him.

Kazui smiled softly at the two of them before waving his hand in a goodbye when Starrk opened a thing called Garganta for him, telling him that at the end of the dark tunnel would be his hometown.

Kazui took a step forward towards the Garganta bravely, not at all afraid on putting his foot in the black void. He blinked once before he tried to put his other foot in the Garganta.

The keyword was tried. The black void disappeared. Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingetbuck disappeared. His feet was back again in the white sand. He was still in Hueco Mundo, only with a completely different companions this time.

There was a small panther-like being crouching in front of him. Behind him, there was a tall and slim fellow. He had a light purple body with two black line running down his body. His mask resembled a medieval knight, from the back of which a very long claw-tipped tail emerged. He had armor on his chest and his arms were skeletal with long sharp claw hands. His legs were slim and along with his feet were skeletal.

There was also a fellow with red hair, he got a broad, muscular chest and large shoulders. His legs and hips were covered in fur. There was one with a bull-like appearance in the group. He had long blonde hair, large armored shoulders and large horns protruded from either side of his mask. There was also one with a form that resembled a large, worm like creature with a crested, hammerhead shark-like head matching the remnants of his mask. The last one got a unique mask on it.

They started to surround him, all of them looked hungry and ready to pounce on him, like he was a prey, like he was their food.

Kazui blinked for a second before he took his candies from his pocket.

"Want some?" Kazui offered kindly with a gentle smile.

In response to the boy's kind offer, the small panther-like creature attacked him with its jaw wide open.

It slammed him to the ground, straddling him before it took a bite of his flesh by tearing his throat.

The pain didn't register to him. Before the tear even bled, it was bubbling with creatures resembling the shape of eye, closed and healed in an instant like he got some kind of a high-speed regeneration ability.

"What's that? It tickles!" Kazui said with a laugh, patting the creature with his hand. It snarled in response before leaping backwards, crouching warily before him.

"What the hell is that thing?" Grimmjow asked angrily with a snarl, today's dinner was pretty tricky.

"Huh?" Kazui tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Then, suddenly, he was engulfed by those eye-like creatures again, they spread to Grimmjow and his companions, covering them completely.

Grimmjow fought tooth and nail against those creatures. Damn it. He should have listened to his instinct when it told him that there was something off about today's dinner.

The creatures exploded and the six hollows transformed.

A figure with long face and grey eyes emerged. He got black hair which was braided and hanging over his shoulder. There was a remain of his mask on the top of his head with a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face and a long spoke that pointed to his right. There was a hole located in the center of his abdomen.

Another figure emerged, this one appeared to be very large and muscular, with brown eyes and long red hair, however, half of his hair was shaved and black on the left side. The remains of his Hollow mask were merely the eye holes, which rested on his nose, and it essentially looked as if he wore unusual glasses. There was a hole on his chest.

There was one with long blonde hair and red eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask sat atop his head, vaguely resembling a broken helmet. There was also a hole in the center of his chest.

Another one appeared, he was large and fat, he took a hunched position with his hands crossed on his back. His face was round and wide. He had small, brown eyes. His hair was dark brown and had a bowl hairstyle. The remains of his Hollow mask covered exactly half of his face. This one also got a hole in the center of his chest.

The fifth one got a square, shark-like teeth and short gray hair. It also got a hole in his chest. His right eye was identical to a normal hollow eye, a white circle surrounded by black shadows while his left eye was normal and grey. The remains of his Hollow mask was a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark and there was a gash on the top of his mask.

"Magic!" Kurosaki Kazui clapped his hands with a big smile in delight, eyes sparkling in a childlike wonder. He was thankfully back to normal again, no eye-like creatures in sight.

Then, he stopped clapping and widened his eyes, recognizing the sixth emerging figure. It was the rude guy who stopped him on his way to school.

"You are magic, kid." Grimmjow said with a smirk in response to his word.


End file.
